Vengeance
'' Vengeance'' is the nickname coined by fans for the main antagonist shark depicted in the film: Jaws 4: The Revenge. Unlike previous films, there was no official nickname for the shark by the film crew. Role in Jaws 4: The Revenge On Amity Island, sheriff Martin Brody, the hero of previous shark attacks, has died from a heart attack. His wife, Ellen Brody (Lorraine Gary), thinks it was from fear of sharks. She now lives with their son Sean (Mitchell Anderson) and his fiancée Tiffany (Mary Smith). Sean works as a police deputy and is sent to clear a log from a buoy a few days before Christmas. As he does so, a massive great white shark bursts out of the water, rips off his arm, and then pulls him under the surface and kills him, sinking his boat in the process. Ellen is convinced that the shark targeted Sean on purpose. She decides to go to the Bahamas to spend time with her older son Michael (Lance Guest), his wife Carla (Karen Young), and their five-year-old daughter Thea (Judith Barsi). In the islands, Ellen meets carefree airplane pilot Hoagie (Michael Caine). Michael – along with partners Jake (Mario Van Peebles), William, and Clarence – works as a marine biologist. The shark that killed Sean unexpectedly appears and attempts "devouring" their boat. The crew decides to keep quiet about the shark's presence due to Ellen's attempts to convince Michael to find a job on land. Ellen becomes so obsessive that she starts having nightmares of being attacked by a shark. Then she starts getting psychic feelings when the shark attacks Michael. She and the shark seem to share a strange connection that is unexplained. The crew decides to attach a device to the shark that would track its heartbeat. Using chum to attract it, Jake stabs the device's tracking pole into the beast's side. The next day, Michael is chased by the shark and barely manages to escape unharmed. '' '' Thea goes on an inflatable banana boat with her friend Margaret and her mother. The shark attack and kills Margaret's mother. Ellen is horrified. She goes on Jake's boat, intending to sacrifice herself to stop the killing. Michael and Jake are flown by Hoagie to look for Ellen and find the shark in pursuit of their boat (which Ellen has hijacked). Hoagie lands the plane on the water, ordering Michael and Jake swim to the boat as the shark drags the plane and Hoagie underwater. Much to Ellen's disbelief, Hoagie survives. Jake and Michael hastily put together an explosive powered by electrical impulses. They begin blasting the shark with the impulses, which begin to drive it mad; it repeatedly jumps out of the water, screaming in pain. As Jake moves to the front of the boat, the shark lunges, giving it the chance to pull Jake under and maul him. He manages to get the explosive into the shark's mouth before he is dragged under. Michael continues to blast the shark with the impulses, causing it to leap out of the water again, igniting the bomb as Ellen rams the shark with the sailboat. The broken bowsprit impales the shark, which explodes upon impact. The bow of the ship sinks to the bottom of the sea with the creature's corpse. Michael then hears Jake, severely injured but alive, floating in the water. The four survive the harsh encounter and make it back to land. Hoagie flies Ellen back to Amity Island. FamilyCategory:Males It is thought that it is the second child of Brucetta, the shark from Jaws 3D. This makes Vengeance the great-grandson of the original shark from Jaws. In other media In the novelization for Jaws 2 and Jaws: the Revenge (both of which were written by Hank Searls) Vengeance was the offspring of the first and second shark. Having spent his time in the womb fighting off his siblings' attempts to canabalize him, Vengeance emerged from his mother moments before she was electrocuted. Years later, Vengeance would return to Amity, first killing Sean Brody and then following Ellen Brody to the Caribean where he came under the sway of voodoo priest named Papa Jaques who bore a grudge against Ellen's other son Michael. Category:Characters Category:Sharks Category:Killer sharks Category:The sharks from jaws Category:Giant sharks Category:Deceased Category:Jaws: The Revenge